


Friends at Heart

by Nocticola



Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [1]
Category: Country at Heart (TV Movie 2020)
Genre: (and its a positive dynamic), (i hope that becomes a tag), (it didn't seem to exist before this anyway), Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous sexuality, Duke is aroace, Gen, I know it's a bit silly to use that tag, Ok I chose, Shayna's friend Jenny is definitely flirty with him, also i do have other fics i should be writing but the inspiration hits where it hits, and he's flattered and maybe something would develop bcus Hallmark, and he's genuine surprised that Grady might think he has an interest in Shayna, because there is of course, brief mentions of canon m/f relationship, but also you can read subtext into Duke and Grady's dynamic, but as of now nothing really did, but at the same time there is a kinda a lack of that stuff for Duke Sterling, but i'm not quite sure how i see this situation yet, but there's subtext, but this is friendship fic first and foremost, considering this is a (as of now still just ) one off Hallmark movie, for gay mspec or aspec stuff, hallmark heteronormativity, he doesn't have a significant other, his closest relationship is his manager, maybe mutual maybe not but there is potential for something, so i'm not acting like there's any active non straight coding going on, that's not professional or friendship, there's no indication he sleeps with fans or Silverado's hopeful musicians, yes i am overthinking a hallmark movie leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Duke Sterling performs A Life in a Love as an encore, but the song brings up a lot of other feelings.
Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Friends at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie, I have Lucas' scenes capped and transcribed here:  
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/tagged/duke-sterling
> 
> And here is a link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEiKKEtE9ps

_♪ Country mile! ♪_

Duke Sterling ends his last song before the encore, witg his first big hit. The crowd goes wild and he is once again reminded of why he does this. There's nothing quite like an adoring crowd, people loving the thing you do best. 

"Thank you, Silverado! We've had an amazing evening. Good night!" 

Duke leaves the stage, listening to the crowd chanting his name, wanting him to come back. He knows the drill. He has one last song left. **A Life in a Love**. It's always been a bittersweet song for him. It made him what he is, but he didn't write it. But it's become such a part of the 'Duke Sterling' brand that he can't escape it. He hopes he's made it his own, even if the lyrics aren't his.

The crowd is still going, waiting for him. Duke tries to see if Grady and Shayna are still here, and he finds them quickly. They are still by the stage, looking happy but having an intense conversation. Duke smiles at himself. He's glad they're both happy. 

"Hey!" he interrupts them almost reluctantly, but he wants them on stage for the encore. They look up, smiling, and Duke gestures them up. 

He turns to Carl, "Tell them to wait for the cue." Carl nods his understanding. 

Duke goes back to the stage and the crowd goes wilder, if possible. 

"Thank you, thank you! We've had an amazing night, but it won't be complete until this final song. You might have heard of it. It's--" 

"A LIFE IN A LOVE" the crowd screams. 

Duke smiles, and sees that Shayna and Grady are waiting by, holding hands. 

"That's right! But because this is such a special song, I'd like to invite a couple of people here with me. You already know her, it's Silverado's own, Shayna Judson! C'mon, Shayna." 

Shayna gets back on stage, giving Duke a slightly confused smile. Two more chairs are being brought to the stage and Shayna takes one of them.

"The next person is someone you may or may not know. You met him tonight, and he has been a dear friend of mine for a long time. Give it up for Grady Connor!" 

The crowd's applause is slightly less than it was for Shayna but that's to be expected. Grady's smile is also even more confused than Shayna's was. But he doesn't seem bothered by being called Duke's friend, and he's not going to question that.

He looks at the crowd, and back at Shayna and Grady. They share smiles and are ready to perform again. A part of Duke feels like he should tell the truth. About 'A Life in a Love'. Grady's here. He deserves to have the credit for the song. But Duke can't do it. Not now. He's always been a bit of a coward.

So, he starts playing the song, and Shayna and Grady and the crowd join in excitedly. It's a great ending to a great concert. 

*** 

After the song ends, Duke and Shayna hug. Duke has always been a solo artist but it does feel special to share the experience with someone else.

He would hug Grady, too, but it seems a bit too soon. So they just do their familiar handshake and then they leave the stage. Before they part ways, Duke decides he wants to deal with this now. 

"Grady, can I talk with you for a bit?" Duke asks as the high of the concert has faded. He knows Shayna and Grady want to get back to exploring this thing between them, but Duke wants to deal with this now. Luckily Shayna understands friendship and she gives her OK for the meeting. Grady and Shayna share a kiss and make arrangements for tomorrow.

Grady, Carl and Duke make their way to his bus.

"You should stay, Carl," Duke tells him when he's about to give them some privacy. 

Carl takes the seat Grady chose a few days earlier, while Grady sits opposite Duke by the table. Duke is really happy with that development. He sits so that he can easily look at either man. 

"I want to tell the truth about **A Life in a Love** ," he says bluntly. 

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to ruin your career?!!?!" Carl yells immediately. 

"Duke..." Grady starts to say, but he doesn't seem to know how to finish his sentence. 

"I want to be honest about this." 

"And invite dozens of lawsuits?" 

Duke turns to Carl, "Why would there be lawsuits? Grady won't sue me. You won't, right?" Duke turns quickly to Grady, who does manage to shake his head, even though the situation as a whole still seems to leave him uncertain.

"That's very noble of you, Grady, but I'm not worried about you." Carl turns from Grady to Duke, "If you admit that you are solely credited for one song that you didn't write at all, it opens up the floodgates for anyone to claim they wrote your songs." 

"But that's the only one with the wrong credit." 

"Yes, but people won't believe that. They will sue you and the label with flimsy evidence, hoping for a quick payday. Which they might get, because the label will want to keep this quiet. But after a few lawsuits, they're gonna drop you and leave you on your own. Being 'Duke Sterling' won't matter if that name comes with an asterisks and lawsuits." 

"I--" so much for his ability to make things right by Grady. "But what if we do an interview? Explain the situation together? We did write a lot together back then. It's not like it would be that surprising." 

"The knowledge would still be out there, and your credentials would always be questioned. You are known for writing your songs, alone or with a partner. The truth would put all of that into question. Especially since this song is one you didn't co-wrote together."

Duke doesn't know what to say. He could be honest but it might end up ruining his career. He has other songs that he's known for. Others he wrote himself. He's written dozens of songs without Grady Connor or anyone else. But this one mistake that made his career might be the thing to end it. 

"I'm sorry, but that's the reality. It's about ruining the idea of authenticity. It's what the label build your image around. If you damage that, you ruin the basis of what a lot of your fans love about you. I'll leave you alone to talk about it." 

Neither Duke nor Grady knows what to say.

"I shouldn't have let it get to this point," Duke finally says, quietly, rubbing his face.

"Look, Duke... You're right. You shouldn't have. But you did, and we have to live with that. I don't want you to ruin your career over it. 10 days ago, I did. But now? I don't." 

Duke smiles, a bit sad but grateful. 

"I know how important having that song on your list of credits would have been. How much great music we could have continued to make together. I made the wrong choice, but at the time, it felt like the right one. The only one, at least." He had felt desperate at the time. His songs got some play but they weren't as amazing as that song. And the label was willing to back him if he played along with them. He shouldn't have sold out. "That's not an excuse. I sold out, screwed you over. I wish I could say I'd make a different choice if I could. But I'm not sure."

Grady sighs, "Look, I was never a performer the way you or Shayna are. I need other people to bring my songs to live. You did amazing things with that song. Having worked with you at all raised my profile after. I wish things had gone differently, and I won't give you absolution. But I think I am ready to forgive you."

"You are?" They did seem to be heading in that direction but Duke didn't want to get his hopes up. 

"Yeah. Call it Shayna's influence. She seems to be a good judge of character." Grady smiles, and there is a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"That she does." Duke can't help but laugh a bit, "Did you really think there might be something between me and her?"

"I don't know. She was very excited about meeting you. Liked to talk about you." 

"Because she's a fan." 

"Sometimes there's more to it than that." 

"You honestly think I don't recognize the differences between a variety of fan interests? She's a fan of my music. And ended up liking me as a person."

Grady is almost there but he needs a little bit more convincing.

"And you?" 

Duke leans forward a bit, "I saw her talent, and wanted to give her her break. Is she pretty? Yes. But I'm interested in her talent rather than her looks." 

Grady looks at him for a bit and then nods. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"She's too good for a back up singer. But I'm sure there's something else I can help her with."

"You could talk her up to Ron. He was hopefully there today." 

"He was? Then that works out." 

"She'll really appreciate it."

"Well, she deserves it. You should really tell her to hire Jenny as her manager." 

"Maybe I will." 

There is still some tension in the air but the atmosphere is a far cry from the first time they were together in this bus.

"You want a beer?" Duke suggests. 

Grady looks at his phone for the time, "Uh, sure." 

Duke gets the beers, offers one to Carl who is still working on his phone further back of the bus and declines.

Duke and Grady clink their bottles together and drink. 

"So, is Jenny your type?" Grady suddenly asks.

Duke almost chokes on his beer, "What?" 

"You two had a vibe. Just thought I'd ask." 

"Just because we're friends again, doesn't mean you need to pair me up." 

"So, that's a no?" 

"That's a 'I know how to handle my own love life, thanks'. 

"Hm. You always kept your private life, very private. I was your best friend for years, and I don't even know your type." 

"Even Carl doesn't know." Duke says jokingly, pointing at the back of the bus. 

"I don't know what?" Carl asks loudly. 

"About Duke's love life," Grady laughs. 

"He is right, I don't, and I don't want to." 

Duke and Grady laugh as Carl disappears again. For a moment they just sip their beers. It's just like old times. But Duke still doesn't open up about this topic, He has a good reason to keep his private life private. 

But Duke is not done setting things right about other things, though. Better switch the topic to Grady's love life instead of his.

"You know, Shayna left the rehearsal because she knew how important that song was. To both of us. It meant a lot. She chose that over her career advancement. She's not going to do what I did." 

"I know." 

"I'm glad this happened." 

"Surprisingly, I am too." 

"Maybe some day we will all write a song together. I promise to actually take part in the writing." 

Grady smiles, "That would be really special. But I gotta go. Need to see if my room is still available. Maybe we'll see you before you leave town?" 

"I'd like that. We'll make it happen." 

" Great." 

This time they actually do hug. Just like old times. 

They break apart and Grady points an emphasising finger at Duke's face, "Remember, no telling the truth about the song, not yet anyway. I forgive you." 

Just as Grady is about to get off the bus, Duke tells him, "Hey. I love **Fancy at Dawn**. I'm glad I didn't ruin your career." 

"Me too," Grady says and leaves.

Carl appears again, "Everything alright, Duke?" 

"Yeah, it's fine. You can go."

"You're sure?" 

"I'm not gonna call the reporters about this. I realize it won't help anything." 

"Good. Night, Duke." 

"Night, Carl." 

Once Duke is alone in the bus, he finally realizes he really needs a shower. Afterwards he goes to bed. It's been a long, exhauting but good night. 

Duke goes to sleep feeling sore all over yet like a weight has been lifted. All these years he told himself he did what he had to do for his career and that he screwed Grady over as little as possible given the situation. But he knows he was just lying to himself. He got Grady the royalties but not the recognition. He chose career over friendship. He doesn't want to make that mistake again. He knows better now. Thanks to Shayna, and Grady's forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> First I planned on having Duke tell the truth at the concert but then by almost-lawyer brain hit.


End file.
